A Glee Club Social (totally not a party)
by Queenofthestory
Summary: Kurt wants the Warblers and ND's to be friends. What better way than a 'social' where they meet and perform for each other? Maybe they'll even learn about hidden talents they didn't know their members had. (full summary in first chapter) Rated for future chapters (maybe)
1. Party?

**AN: SO this is a new story idea I had, please tell me if you guys like it!**

And here's what you missed on Glee: It's been two months since Kurt joined the Warblers and one week since the New Directions beat them at Regionals. Kurt's happily in a n relationship with Blaine and are currently the power couple at Dalton though there's talk of Niff getting together and they'd give Klaine a run for their money.

Anyways, as Kurt was a Warbler but still a true New Directioner he wants the two clubs to be friends, but Wes and Rachel would have never agreed to it when they were competitors, so he talk to Mr. Schue after regionals and got him to agree to a musical retreat (read all weekend party) in the gym with the two clubs, now all Kurt has to do is get the council to agree.

Rachel and most of the girls along with Mr. Schue want it to be like a social with each group showing performances while some of the boys want to party but are conflicted because heir girlfriends would kill them if they don't go along with their plan. And that's what you missed on Glee!

Kurt just got off the phone with Mr. Shue and now was faced with the task of convincing the council. As he was thinking he was hit with the perfect idea. He would pose it as an opportunity to make allies with another glee club (to appeal to the members focused on the club) where they would meet boys and girls (for hose who want friends and significant others) and have fun (for the partiers and extroverts of the group.) It was the perfect plan that he couldn't wait to share. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long as the next Warbler meeting was in an hour.

After an hour of doing homework and studying it was till for the weekly Warbler meeting. (They had one every Friday, so it was the perfect time to tell them so those who went home during the weekend could ask their parents and get permission for next weekend.) Kurt headed down to the Warbler hall and took a seat between Blaine and Jeff (who was next to Nick). He barely had a chance to exchange pleasantries before Wes' voice filled the room.

"Attention Warblers, I hereby call this weekly meeting of the Warblers into session. First thing on the agenda today is our monthly school performance."

Kurt sat through the meeting and listened as everyone debated over things such as song lists for upcoming activities and charity events along with announcements on auditions for parts. He was also pleased to hear the announcement that Jeff would be choreographing their monthly impromptu performance and if he did well might do all their future performances.

(Normally it was a group effort but that proved to be time-staking and they all knew Jeff was one of, if not the, best dancer in the Warblers. Most had two left feet.) Finally, it was his time to propose his idea to the council.

"Next on our agenda, Warbler Kurt had asked to make a proposition/ announcement. The floor is yours, Warbler Kurt."

Once Wes was done with his formalities Kurt took a deep breath and stood up. (He ignored the looks of confusion from his friends as he had no told them anything beforehand.)

"Ah, yes. Thank-you, Councilman Wes. I am safe in assuming that everyone here is aware of the New Directions, yes? Well as many of you know I have many friends in their group and got to thinking after Sectionals; there is much both groups can learn from each and would benefit from being friends.

I have already spoken to the teacher n charge of their club and have gained permission for a weekend retreat next week where we will be able to see each other perform, make friends with the guys and girls, have some fun, and help each other improve. This is all if the council approves of this social retreat."

He then turned to the council to see their reactions. They all looked intrigued, as the boys around them looked excited. The council looked at each other and started to whisper amongst themselves. After a minute or two Wes turned back to Kurt.

"The council approves of this trip and would like to hear more details."

"Of course." Kurt took a slight sigh of relief. They approved it!

"So next week after school we would go to McKinley High and spend the weekend there. The parking lot will be open for those who drive their cars though I'm sure there are others willing to bring those who can't drive. Mr. Schue said we can bring as many people as we want as long as long as we let him no prior to Friday. Any questions?"

All the boys began to buzz in excitement and talked amongst themselves though not one asked a question. Wes waited a few seconds before realizing the taking was just getting louder.

"Order!" he yelled as he banged his gavel. After everyone quieted down he spoke again.

"Who knows they can go?" he asked, addressing the Warblers, as a whole. About ¾ of the boys raised their hands. They were the ones who were older and stayed at school or had parents who didn't mind them staying at school.

"Who know they can't go?" No one raised their hand.

"Everyone else, ask your parents or check your schedule and give us your answer at the Wednesday Warbler practice." When Wes was done he nodded at Kurt and Kurt took his cue to sit down.

"Anyone else have an announcement or order of business?" When no one raised their hand, or stood up Wes continued.

"Okay, then. I hereby call this meeting of the Warblers to an end. Have a good weekend everyone."

As it turned out, everyone could come. That Wednesday Kurt called Mr. Schue ad let him know how many of them to expect. When the end of school came that Friday every Warblers was jumping with excitement. They all went to the Warbler parking lot (yes, they had their own parking lot) and got into the bus. (Turns out Wes was able to get the school board to approve the trip since it was inter-school bonding.)

Once everyone was on with their bags they headed to McKinley. After a little over an hour they finally arrived. They all climbed out of the bus after all that time sitting (mostly), singing (definitely) and just goofing off. Kurt stood in front of them after texting his friends that they were here. He leaded them to the outside entrance to the gym (where they would be staying) and before opening the doors said,

"Warblers, welcome to McKinley."


	2. Introductions

"Warblers, welcome to McKinley."

As the doors were pushed open the gym came into full sight. It had a stage built up, in the front middle, so they could perform. There was food and drinks along another wall. Changing rooms for costumes changes and it was decked out in the colors of McKinley and Dalton. It was smaller than the ones at Dalton, but they weren't cramped by any means. Also in the room were people who the recognized as the New Directions.

There was a small Jewish brunette and a tall lanky all American looking boy. They were recognized as the one who sung Get It Right and the leads of Loser Like Me. There was another Jewish looking guy, but he had a mohawk, and a larger set girl with brown hair that had strawberry highlights. They and a kid in a wheelchair were at the food tables.

A bubbly looking blonde (who they knew was a lead dancer in Valerie), protective-looking Latino (who they could recognize from sinning Valarie), and the girl who was a lead in 'I've Had the Time of My Life' were all in a group mulling around near the dance floor. On the dance floor was the other lead dancer in Valarie and a petite Asian girl. Near them was the male lead of 'I've Had the Time of My Life' who was dancing and watching/ laughing at him was a larger set black girl with hair the could that slay.

When the doors flew open they all stopped what they were doing and walked over to the group of young men. The small female Jew smiled widely and began talking.

"Hi, Warblers! I'm Rachel Berry, future star, though I'm sure you already know that. This is my boyfriend Finn." When she said that she touched her boyfriend's arm and the Warblers realized that that was Kurt's step-brother.

"That is Santana, Britney, and Quinn." Rachel said pointing to the girls they saw on the dance floor respectively. Santana and Britney linking pinkies while qui smiled and Brit waved with her free hand.

"The guy with the mohawk is Puck and the girl next to him is Lauren." Finn continued, bobbing his head in their direction. Puck just did that small head nodded at them while Lauren looked at them with squelched eyes and a smile.

"The blond ken doll with huge lips and is the object of Quinn's smiling is Sam." Tacked on Santana. Sam glared and Santana before smiling warmly at the boys.

The black girl who was sneaking glances at Sam the spoke up,

"I'm Mercedes and this is Artie." She said as she put her hand on the shoulder of the boy in the wheelchair while smiling at the boys. Artie waved before continuing on the introductions.

"The last two are Mike and Tina." He said through a slightly forced smile and he motioned to the Asians who were obviously a couple. Mike had his arms around Tina's waist, so he just smiled widely at them while Tina gave a wave from her placed snuggled in her boyfriend's side.

The Warblers looked at each other for a moment before coming to the silent agreement that since Blaine was the 'lead soloist' that he would start the introductions.

'Hi, I'm Blaine." He said starting them off until all the Warblers were introduced.

After they were done with introductions they all laughed a little at how many of them there were. While they were laughing Mr. Shue came into the gym and spotted them.

"Oh, hi! I'm sorry I was just ordering some more pizza. Welcome to McKinley, Warblers. I'm Will Schuster but my students call me Mr. Schue. I don't know your names but I'm sure I'll learn. Come in." he said and they all moved to stand in front of the stage.

"Since were all here, what do you want to start with? Performances or stories? Or maybe both. Get a little backstory and then start performances." Will asked them. The Warblers looked at each other again before Wes spoke up this time, as he was head of the council.

"Why don't we go with the third option, if that is okay with everyone else." He said, ever the diplomat.

"That's great!" said Rachel before Mr. Schue could respond.

"Though we would also like to see some of you perform outside of the Warblers to, if that's okay. Not right now, specifically, but maybe after some performances or later. Does that work for you?" she continued.

Wes looked at the rest of the boys before nodding.

"That sounds wonderful, Ms. Berry." At that Rachel's smiled widened.

"Please, call me Rachel. Why don't we start with the performances? Oh! I know. We can do the first time we sounded good. Kurt, Finn, Tina, Mercedes, get ready. We're gonna do Don't Stop Belvin." She said as she rushed to get changed.

It was a good thing that Warblers had been warned by Kurt and knew to bring anything they performed in, whether it be as a group or individual.

Kurt sighed before heading to get changed as the others who were ordered followed suit. The rest of the ND's looked excited as they had never seen this performance before.

As they waited they all sat down far enough away from the stage on the bleachers to see everything but close enough they could hear it. The band had just finished setting up (it was great luck that they got them, the AV kids and Brad to stay) when the performers exited the changing rooms. They took their places on the stage and waited for the music to start.

The Warbler looked at their 'costumes' slightly weird. They were sampling wearing normal clothes that just matched color. They might not be the best at costumes, hence their uniforms, but they knew that that wasn't what they saw at competition. Some Warblers who had more experience in the world of performing, wither it was known or not, knew it wasn't the best costumes but certainly weren't the worst they could have. Especially being that it seemed this song seemed more for fun and not competition.

Their attention was drawn back to the stage as the first notes of the song began along with their vocalizations. Then, Finn started singing,

 _Just a small town girl_


	3. Where's the Wow factor?

Then, Finn stepped forward and started singing.

Key: _Rachel_ **Finn** Kurt Tina Mercedes Artie

 ** _Just a small town girl_**

 **** ** _Livin' in a lonely world_**

 **** ** _She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_**

After Finn finished that note he looked back to Rachel who walked forward and began to sing. From the look in their eyes it was clear to onlookers they were in love.

 _Just a city boy_

 _Born and raised in South Detroit_

 _He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

The two singers reached their arms out to each other just before one of the bandmembers started their guitar solo. (I know in the original performances Artie did the guitar, but it makes more sense that he doesn't now since he didn't play it again.)

After the 5 on stage did a move that looked like a cross between an upward grab and a fist pump. They all did a vocalization before Finn stepped out of the line they were in again and sang while looking at the crowd.

 **** ** _A singer in a smokey room_**

Rachel also then stepped out of the line and began to sing while looking between Finn and their audience.

 _A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

Then both joined together for a duet.

 **** ** _For a smile they can share the night_**

 **** ** _It goes on and on and on and on_**

As they sang on and on and on the ran towards each other and in a loving embraced circled one another. Some of the members in the audience looked on in slight jealousy while others just smiled at their happiness. Those in loving happy relationships who had their partner with them looked at them and jus smiled before turning back to the show. Though, if you looked in the back of the Warblers group you could see Nick and Jeff share a quick kiss while David and Wes squeezed hands. Lucky for them, everyone was too wrapped up in their own love or the show to notice, for now.

Rachel and Finn continued their duet with the others vocalizing a beat behind them, much like most of the Warblers do for their lead singers. It's strange how now the two groups don't see the similarities between one another, at least, not yet.

 **** ** _Strangers waiting_**

 **** ** _Up and down the boulevard_**

 **** ** _Their shadows searchin' in the night_**

 **** ** _Streetlight, people_**

 **** ** _Livin' just to find emotion_**

 **** ** _Hidin' somewhere in the night_**

During the slight break in singing Finn went over to the band and decided to take over for their drummer. The band was slightly ticked off but by now were used to the club's weird ways.

Rachel started singing again as she ran up the edge of the stage and grabbed some of the watcher's hands, as if she was in a concert. By this point the rest of the New Directions were up and dancing but the Warblers were kinda shocked. Yes, they did dance while singing but that was normally just the choreography. Only when they got really into a song did they dance spontaneously. They were shocked at how free they were dancing on stage and how whimsical their other members were with everything they were doing.

 _Workin' hard to get my fill_

 _Everybody wants a thrill_

Finn joined back in with her as he relented drumming back to the band's drummer. 'Seriously, you ask us here then constantly try o change what we do?' though the band while the Warblers were just surprised that they actually switched between singing and playing instruments.

 _ **Payin' anythin' to roll the dice**_

 **** ** _Just one more time_**

 _Some will win_ _ **, some will lose**_

 **** ** _Some are born to sing the blues_**

 **** ** _And now the movie never ends_**

 **** ** _It goes on and on and on and on_**

While Finn and Rachel were singing the Warblers' attention just couldn't help but go over to where the other 4 on stage were dancing. It was only natural as they also wanted to see what Kurt's involvement was in his old club. As Tina and Artie danced some members detected some feeling there but were confused. Tina seemed happily in love with Mike, and they did make a good couple. Some did note that the chemistry between the two on stage look like just really good friendship that could have blossomed into more but didn't, at least not at the moment.

Soon everyone joined in for the last parts of the song while they continued jumping around and having fun.

 _ **Don't stop believin'**_

 ** __** ** _Hold on to that feelin'_**

 ** __** ** _Streetlight, people_**

 ** __** ** _Don't stop believin'_**

 ** __** ** _Hold on to that feelin'_**

 ** __** ** _Streetlight, people_**

 ** __** ** _Don't stop!_**

By the end of the song even some of the Warblers were dancing (coughJeffcough). Although the performance was a 10 yet it was still really amazing and could proably do okay in competition. All the Warblers clapped their approval while the New Direction just cheered. It was obvious there were many differences in the way they acted.

"So, what did you think?" asked Rachel, hopefully. She knew it wasn't necessarily their best performances, but it was one of the ones closest to their hearts.

"It was very nice..." said Blaine, ever the gentleman. Although he was sincerer everyone could sense the ', but' at the end of his statement.

"But…." Prompted Mercedes.

Blaine looked to his friends for help. He didn't want to tell them it was missing the last spark of 'WOW factor' to put it over the top. Reluctantly Thad stepped up to help his friend out.

"While your performance was good, there was something missing to make it show stopping." He replied.

"Guys, you can say it. It wasn't the best nor was it up to our standards. Why else do you think they got us?" asked Santana with her usual sass. It was true though; the glee club need the Unholy Trinity.

"Hey! US four being sidelined also didn't help." Said Mercedes. She was not about to go down without showing what they were really about.

"Okay, fine. How about we all do a performance where our talents were shown, okay? Us three against you and whoever. Don't get your weave n twirl."

"Ohhhh, girl. You're going down!"

The Warblers were just in shock. Never had they had a fight in glee club that wasn't always in an organized and ordered way. This was foreign territory for them.

"Ladies, don't you think we should give our guest a vote in the matter?" asked Rachel, trying to calm her fellow glee clubbers down.

"Ohhhh, they can get a vote. In who is better!" yelled Mercedes.

'How did Kurt survive in this?' was all the Warblers could ask themselves.

"Well, okay then… Mercedes, we'll all get changed and do Gold digger. Mr. Schue, would you help us?" Artie, trying to keep everything calm before Santana and Mercedes had a full-on fight in the middle of the party.

"No problem." Will replied. He was always down for a song.

"And after that you three can do ummm, what was the song you guys auditioned with?" Tina asked, nervously; she could sense tensions running high.

"Say a Little Prayer." Answered Brit. She was excited to perform with her best friends.

"Of course, it had to do with praying." Murmured Kurt, which shocked most of the Warblers. He was actually taking part in the high school drama.

"Excuse me! What's so wrong with the song we chose!" yelled Quinn.

"Yeah, it was one of the only approved songs after you guys did Push It at the assembly!" continued Santana, causing everyone who had been there either to show embarrassment, laugh, or shudder while the Warblers stunned. Never in a thousand years would they have a) though of doing that at an assembly or b) think Kurt would have done it…ever!

"Ladies! Go get ready!" yelled Will, successful breaking up the fight for the moment. All the people in the performance went to get ready while everyone just sat back down and waited.


	4. Fights and Gold diggers

**An: Hey guys, I know I'm past my 3-month mark, by a lot but I'm trying hard to get these stories out. It was supposed to be out during the prep for finals and with all the chaos I didn't have time. I've been playing catch up ever since and I'm sorry! Here's the new chapter and I'll try to keep to my 3-month mark for now on!**

As everyone in the number was getting ready Thad spoke up hesitantly.

"Um, how often does…THAT happen?"

"What? Them fighting? Or people in the club fighting in general?" asked Sam.

"Um, both?"

"Well, we fight a lot but that particular fight just comes up every once and a while." Said Mike, looking slightly uncomfortable. He didn't really like talking to people he didn't know and he could tell that the Warblers didn't understand why their club fought so much.

As the Warblers were thinking about the enigma that was the New Directions and their system of order the members who were performing came back out of the locker rooms. Since they were in normal clothes when they originally gave the performance they just dressed in whatever outfit they were to wear after the performances. The Unholy trinity came out in there ever popular Cheerio uniforms, getting some stares from some Warblers. The boys quickly corrected themselves as they remembered their manners and the fact that the girls were taken.

"So, who's going first?" asked Will, trying his best to keep the peace.

"Us." Said Mercedes and Santana in unison. They glared at each other.

"You really want to do that, zorra?" asked Santana.

"Bring it."

"San, let them have their fun. Then we'll show them how it's really done." Quinn said to Santana.

"Fine." she relented as Mercedes group walked up on the stage.

Mercedes group took their places for Gold Digger on the stage. Mercedes and Mr. Schuster were on center middle stage with the others around you.

Mercedes began and it was obvious she was into the song.

She take my money, when I'm in need. Yeah, she's a triflin' friend indeed. Ooh she's a gold digger, way over time, That digs on me".

The Warblers were shocked at her talent. They did not expect that out of her. Even the New Directions looked a little shocked. The people who had joined later on were surprised. They knew she was good but had never seen that while the old members still got shocked every time she did that. The Unholy Trinity was a bit shaken but still thought that they would be better. As for what happened next, it was obvious that the members on stage were getting into the song. Will began to sing with the New Directions as back up.

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
(When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke, broke  
(She give me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
(When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke, broke  
(I gotta leave)

They were already having fun with it, by bouncing up and down, but now they started to inch down. They looked like they were having so much fun and everyone in the crowd, minus the Unholy Trinity, began to dance. For some, it was just bobbing their heads or moving back and forth but for some of the more dance-inclined audience cough Jeff cough Mike cough were full on breaking it down on the dance floor. The Warblers were laughing and cheering for Jeff, though no one noticed how he only really looked at Nick expect for the boy of his attention. Mike, on the other hand, kept doing silly things to try and make Tina laugh while she was on stage.

Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head

The whole time they were singing Will started to try and do breakdancing moves in the middles of the circle. The singers were brought back to their first time singing this song and the audience just laughed at his attempts. Mike knew all too well that although he liked to think he could, he could dance. Jeff started to form an idea in his head to teach them better dance moves. If the Warblers took so long to realize even a fraction of his potential, might as well show them what they're missing. As the song continued Will was singing the main part and Artie began the backup vocals.

Cutie da bomb  
(She give me money)  
Met her at a beauty salon  
(When I'm in need)  
With a baby Louis Vuitton  
Under her under arm  
(She give me money)  
She said I can tell you rock  
I can tell by ya charm  
(When I'm in need)  
Far as girls you got a flock  
I can tell by ya charm and ya arm  
(I gotta leave)  
But I'm lookin' for the one  
Have you seen her?  
(I gotta leave)

During this part of the music they continued their little dance circle on stage. Although it was originally just Mr. Shue dancing, some of the other members on stage jumped in and did some iconic and some just plain silly dance moves. Jeff and the other Warbler members who liked dance were happy to see that some of the members knew some of the more iconic dances moves. If they could do that, there was hope for the dance future! After their dance circle, it came time for the iconic line.

(No we ain't seen her!)

Everyone, onstage and off, excluding Mr. Shue joined in when it came to screaming that line. It was just damn great! Afterwards the New Directions retook their spot as back up vocalists.

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
(When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke, broke  
(She give me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
(When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' with no broke, broke  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head

Throughout this time everyone on stage started bouncing around and playing with each other and the audience. While they did keep a resemblance of a semicircle, someone was always moving to dance with the crowd or be playful with the others on stage. In fact, it was a miracle no one on stage busted out laughing, although they did come close, from all the nonsense onstage; from Kurt teasing his single ladies dance, Rachel, acting all drama queenish, Finn's attempts at dancing, etc.

They did remember that this was supposed to show Mercedes vocal talents, though, and gladly let her take over the backup vocals to the next verse.

(She give me money)  
18 years, 18 years  
(When I'm in need)  
She got one of yo kids, got you for 18 years  
(She give me money)  
I know somebody payin' child support for one of his kids  
(When I'm in need)  
His baby momma's car crib is bigger than his  
(I gotta leave)  
You will see him on TV, any given Sunday  
(I gotta leave)  
Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hummer  
(I gotta leave)  
She was supposed to buy ya shorty Tyco with your money  
(I gotta leave)  
She went to the doctor got lipo with your money  
(She give me money)  
She walkin' around lookin' like Michael with your money  
(When I'm in need)  
Shoulda' got that insured, Geico for ya money (money)  
(She give me money)  
If you ain't no punk holla' we want pre-nup  
(When I'm in need)

The members on stage decided to reenact the choreography they had been taught for 'Gold Digger'. It resulted in a lot of cringing. The New Directions who were there for the first year were took on a trip down memory lane as they remembered just how bad Mr. Shue's choreography was. It was a shame some of the newer members didn't have to put up with it as much. The Warblers had to admit that their singing was good, though there was room for improvement, but that dancing needed help. Alright, so they weren't exactly one to talk with their side-shuffle but, they were trying. They did have a lot of good dances; they just took a while and a lot of help from their student choreographers.

As the other memorable line from this song approached and everyone in the room got together and yelled.

(We want pre-nup, yeah)

The New Directions went back to Mr. Shue singing main and them singing backup for the final parts of the song.

(SHE GIVE ME MONEY)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
(When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke, broke  
(She give me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
(When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke, broke  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head

(She give me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
(When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke, broke  
(She give me money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger  
(When I'm in need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke, broke  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head get down  
(I gotta leave)  
Get down girl, go 'head

As the song end, the people on stage took a bow. They took a moment to catch their breath before Mercedes stepped forward.

"Think you can top that, Satan?"

"Easily," Santana replied and it was obvious they were about to fight again. Quinn and Brittney put a hand on Santana's shoulders to stop her and Rachel stepped in, efficiently cutting whatever quip Mercedes had off.

"Boys, what did you think?" she asked, directing the questions towards the Warblers.

"Yeah, was it more of that 'wow-factor'?" Finn added.

"Closer." Thad began.

"It's just that... This was supposed to showcase Mercedes and white when she was featured it was good, it seemed more back up then main." Blaine said, sounding awkward as he tried to get his point across without hurting anyone's feelings.

"Whoa, hold up their pretty boy! I ain't no backup singer!" Mercedes cut in.

"It's not just that," Wes started, trying to bring peace. "All of your vocals seemed a bit off."

"Not to mention your dancing," muttered Jeff. He said it louder than he thought and immediately blushed. "Sorry."

"We'll show you what dancing looks like, don't worry, blondie," Santana said as she made her way to the stage.

"Our turn," she commanded, as the rest of the Unholy trinity joined her and the original 6 and Mr. Shue left the stage.

The Warblers took a deep breath as the girls took their places and the music began. 'It's gonna be a long weekend," they thought as the music began.


	5. Prayer and Challenges

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry, it's been so long. Life's just been really crazy for a while so I'm sorry. Either way, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy! (P.S. If you don't understand me trying to explain their movements go to this.)**

'It's gonna be a long weekend," they thought as the music began.

{Key: **Quinn** Brittany _Santana}_

The Unholy trinity took their places with Quinn in the middle but Brittany and Santana in front of her on both sides. While the music began, Brit and San began to bop up and down while moving their hips.

Brit and San cupped their outer hands around their mouths before making prayer hands together while the sang the first line.

 _Say a Little Prayer for yooouuu_

As they finished the line they moved out of the way ad Quinn walked forward and began to sing. SHe did a lot of flouncy arm motions that Britanna would follow suit in. As she came to the word makeup her voice grew higher while she mimicked opening a mirror. Her two friends copied the word while doing the same motions.

 **The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup** _(makeup)_

As the continued with the next line Quinn began but stopped abruptly for the girls behind her to take over. As they did such they all turned to the side and moved their arms from above their heads down.

 **I say a little** _prayer for you_  
 **While combing my hair now,**

The girls put their hands on their hips and began to shake around, creating an illusion. They then moved their arms above their heads from the front back and then back to the front from behind their necks as if smoothing and parting their hair.

 **And wondering what dress to wear now** _(wear now )_ **,**  
 **I say a little** _prayer for you_

They moved their arms down to make the outline of a drew before doing a shimmy shake back and forth with their shoulders. After that, they went into prayer hands before opening them like opening a book.

 _ **Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart**_

The girls kicked their legs before crossing their hands over their chests. _ **  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part**_

Their arms were thrown up in the air before being slowly brought down. _ **  
Oh, how I love you**_

They crossed their hands back over the upper parts of their chests while swaying before moving them to point their hands to the right, forward, and to the left respectfully. _ **  
Together, forever, that's how it must be**_

They moved their arms up and down while bending at the elbows, much like one snapping in a musical would. _ **  
To live without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.  
**_They did a contagion by pointing to their right starting with Britney before running in a circle and then moving their arms up in unison.  
 **I run for the bus, dear,**

They do some more arms movements, though these are stiffer and have them moving their upper body in a circular pattern. **  
While riding I think of us, dear,** _(us, dear)_

They do a patterned of lifting and crossing their arms in time to the syllables.  
 **I say a little** _prayer for you._

They head towards the ground while having their hands make a pinching motion before shooting back up with their arms extended upward and pointing.  
 **At work I just take time  
And all through my coffee break-time** _(break-time)_ ,

Quinn moves off to do a solo dance movement consisting of moving her body in weird, almost twerking, ways while Santana and Brittany sway in the back, trying to not draw more attention than Quinn.  
 **I say a little** _prayer for you._  
They point forward as Quinn stays standing but Brittany and Santana lower themselves to the ground.

 _ **Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart**_

Britney then Santana pops up before they all slide back, first aching right then left. _ **  
And I will love you  
Forever, and ever we never will part  
Oh, how I'll love you**_

They run up forwards before running in a circle around each other. _ **  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
To live without you**_

They get back into their line and grab hands before putting their hands up and back down. Quinn then moves forward while Britney and Santana move back. _ **  
Would only mean heartbreak for me.  
**_ They cross their hands back over their chest before moving into their ending position.

After they finished their performance the Unholy trinity stayed in their ending position, basking in the glory. Most of the guys were staring at them, loving every minute of them.

"So, Garblers, that tickle your fancy more?" Santana asked, getting elbowed by Quinn for being rude to their guest.

The Warblers looked at each other in confusion at the nickname but disregarded it. "I will say, that was more a performance." Thad started, thinking about how they engaged the audience by dancing more than just laughing with each other.

"And they actually danced," Jeff mumbled as he leaned into Nick's side; he was still embarrassed about everyone hearing him earlier. Nick chuckled and rubbed his head, sneaking a kiss when no one was looking.

"But I still felt like something was missing." Trent spoke up, "And I don't mean that in an 'it was bad' way, just in an 'it would do good at a talent show but not at nationals' way." David saw the hurt and angry looks on the girls so he quickly explained himself.

"I'd like to see you do better," Santanna said angrily as she and the rest of the Unholy trinity made their way to the New Directions. She didn't think they had anything that could wow them as all she had seen of them was sideling Kurt.

The rest of the New Directions started to mumble their agreement. How come these guys got to come and criticize them when they had not shown that they could do better.

"Now guys, these are our guests. We don't pressure them into performing or getting mad at them for not doing so." Mr. Shue tried to calm everyone down.

Wes looked at the rest of the council, a decision being made between their eyes.

"Okay, we'll show you what we can do," Wes said looking squarely at Santana while the other council members looked directly at Rachel and Finn.

Jeff and Nick looked up in surprise while Blaine just looked excited. He had an idea of what the council was thinking a couldn't wait.

The Warblers began to walk on stage, and they all made eye contact as they silently communicated which song they were doing. Kurt started to grab his blazer and join them but David spoke up,

"Actually, Kurt, this is a song from before you joined us, though you may recognize it." Kurt got a confused look but nevertheless went a sat with the New Directions, eager to see what would happen. The rest of the New Directions looked at each other, not knowing what to expect. Some were happy to see the Warblers perform while others were mad as they took it as though they were being challenged.

The boys on stage took position with Blaine in the front. The guys in the back started their beats while Blaine looked at eth New Directions, specifically Kurt. The beatboxer started dancing with Blaine and Blaine began to sing.

"Before you met me, I was alright"


	6. Kurt's Dream

**AN: I'm not going to make you wait any longer so tada! Enjoy!**

The beatboxer started dancing with Blaine and Blaine began to sing.

Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

From the first note, the New Directions were entranced. They knew the Warblers were good, but not this good. Kurt was having flashbacks to the first time he fell in love with Blaine's voice. It was obvious from the smile on Blaine's face, that he was flashing back to that day as well.

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

The Warblers started their famous Warbler side-step which miffed some if the dancers because "how dare you insult our dancing when yours is just stepping and snapping!". When the background vocalists joined in at the "until we die" it made even those haters stop their comments because of how heavenly it sounded. The harmonizations and blending of the overlapping vocals was something that the New Directions hadn't ever thought about.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

The simplicity of their dancing worked to the song's advantage as it allowed the audience to focus mainly on the voices. And boy did those voices not disappoint. The New Directions were hanging onto every note. They were torn between taking notes and just living and loving the performance.

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

As the boys danced and sang, it was easy to tell that they loved what they were doing. When all their voices blended together perfectly, they got heavenly smiles placed upon their faces. As the chorus began, they all outstretched their arms toward the crowd, some pointed more specifically than others.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

Once the chorus hit, all the boys loosened up. They became freer and were having more fun with the dancing, though they still stayed together. Throughout all the chaos, a few eyes locked and smiles were shared hidden from the audience and those around them. Jeff almost giggled as he broke Nick's gaze so that no one would catch them. Wes rolled his eyes at David as the former tried to focus despite the latter's attempts. Kurt couldn't help but blush and look away with a goofy smile on his face. It's not fair! It had felt like Blaine was singing to him the first time and now Blaine most definitely is singing to him. How else is he suppose to react?

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

When the harmonizing and backup noises took the lead all the ND's stopped. They never would have thought about doing something like that. It brought a moment of tranquility to the performance.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

At this point, all the New Directions were jamming out in the crowd. They had to admit, the Warblers were good. Kurt already knew that, of course, and was currently lost in Blaine's movements and eyes. During the last line, it felt as if Blaine was looking directly into his soul.

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

By now, everyone had noticed the attraction between Blaine and Kurt during the song and were definitely messing with the two. All the New Directions were good-heartedly teasing Krut, making him blush even more as Blaine continued to sing to him. Blaine, on the other hand, couldn't get through one line without a friend patting his shoulder or giving him a knowing look.

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

All the New Directions cheered when the Warblers ended in the same position they started in. Somehow they all managed to flawless rein in their fun at the same time for a perfect ending.

"You guys were great," Quinn said as the Warblers made their way off stage.

"Thanks, that was actually the song we did the first time we met Kurt," Wes explained, causing everyone to look over to where Kurt was hugging Blaine.

"That explains his reaction when he returned later that day." Puck mused out loud.

"I loved your harmonies and the way you had a certain controlled yet fun vibe," Rachel mentioned, trying to keep everyone on track.

"Yeah, it's all about finding a balance," Nick spoke up from the back.

"Do you guys have any songs where you just had fun but it all kinda flows?" Jeff suggested from where he stood next to Nick.

The New Directions laughed.

"I think we do," Quinn got out," Remember the one after Sectionals last year."

"That was pretty fun." Santanna agreed.

"Would you mind showing us?" Wes asked, curious to see what they had.

All the New Directions nodded their consent and headed back to get the props they needed. Luckily this performance didn't need a change of clothes.

As they took the stage, the Warblers had no idea what they were in for.

 **AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Please let me know if there are any songs you want me to include in later chapters or a person (either Warbler or ND) who you want to see more of/ see a spotlight or solo on. Thanks!**


End file.
